The confusion in the car wash
by sparkly-purple-elephants
Summary: Just a small idea that popped into my head because there aren't enough Michael/Christine fics out there. Rated T because I have a habit of swearing a lot so that sometimes falls into my writing.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so hi… to be very honest I'm not really sure what to say here, this is only my third fanfic altogether and my first published fanfiction for Bones, I'm going to see how this turns out, I think I'm only going to make it a oneshot, see how it turns out and maybe post a few more stories! This is just a silly idea that is a future Michael/Christine fic that popped into my head one day, also another warning, I am British and I know some of the words are said differently in America, sorry if some of the words are different, but I tried to correct as many as I could, okay, sorry for the long A/N, I appreciate if I'm not boring you and your reading this far, thanks! Aha

"Come on Michael, just for me, please?" Christine stood in her kitchen on the phone to her best friend of 16 years, Michael,

"No, why would I want to help you wash your dads huge SUV?"

"Because…um, I'm your best friend and, OH YEAH! I can bribe you." She smiled smugly at herself.

"Don't you da-"

"Or do you want me to call your dad and tell him it was you who hit his car with the football when we were 11 and not the neighbours" she laughed silently to herself, knowing that now, she had won this argument.

"You are just like your parents, you evil, evil person"

"I know" she smiled to herself again, "so, what time will you be over?"

"Ugh, why are we even washing your dad's car?"

"Oh yeah…he kind of caught me sneaking home from Jake's last night, so he made me clean his car, which was quite weird of him, I thought I'd get a much worse punishment than that…"

On the other line, Michael grimaced at that name…Jake, star of the football team, Jake. Biggest jerk in high school, Jake. And the worst of all, Christine Booth's boyfriend… Jake, asshole.

"Michael, Michael, you still there?" the sound of her voice coming through the phone snapped him out of his little rant about Jake.

"Huh, yeah, sorry, just y'know, thinking…"

"Well that's never a good sign!" she giggled, and there it was that giggle, God he loved that sound, since the day he first realised it was different from her usual laugh, on his 14th birthday, sitting up in her treehouse playing truth or dare, most of the time just laughing and…giggling. That was when he realised that he loved her, now, 3 years later, he's 17, and she's got a boyfriend who her whole family hates, mostly, no, especially her dad…thank god her dad hated him, HA! Jake is screw-

"MICHAEL?!"

"Huh! What?!"

"Stop daydreaming and get over here, we have to be done before dad goes to work tomorrow!"

"Yeah sorry, just heading out to my car now, I'll be there soon."

"Kay." She locks her phone and shoves it into the back pocket of her denim shorts, and heads out to the car.

Michael pulls up to the house and hops out, shoving his keys into the pocket of his jeans.

"Okay, let's get this done then... Chrissy? Where are ya?"

"I'm in the garage Michael, you know, where the car that we/re supposed to be washing is?" she replies sarcastically and then appears in front of him holding a bucket full of soapy water and 2 sponges, her hair tied up in a loose ponytail whilst she's wearing denim shorts and a tank top, "are you gunna stand there all day, or are you going to help me Staccato?" she uses her nickname for him just because she's teasing him.

Michael just smugly smiled to himself, "Okay Stapes, I'll help you get out of trouble with your daddy,"

Daggers were sent his way.

He laughed and walked over to her and grabbed the bucket and sponges and began to walk over to the car, ", you must have been home late though, you know being daddy's little princess and all, I'd think you could just bat your eyelashes and give him your mom's puppy dog eyes that you inherited and get away with anything, I've seen you do it before" he chucked her a sponge over the roof of the SUV.

"Shut up! And those special little powers I have over my father are useful at times or would you rather he tell your mom that we used all her good paint when we came over and dad found us?"

"Okay, fine you win, but let's just get this done and then we can like go to the movies or something." He dunks the sponge in the bucket and starts to wash the big vehicle.

"Oh…um, sorry I can't I'm going to the mall with Jake, what about next week after school or something,"

He froze what he was doing, and stared at her, "y'know lately I feel like I'm not exactly your best friend anymore, y'know that Christine?!" **_WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM YOU BIG JERK! OH NO, SHES GIVING ME THAT LOOK, THE I WANNA CRY BUT I ALSO WANT TO GO AND GET MY DADS GUN AND SHOOT YOU LOOK, CRAP. _**He thought to himself.

"Wh-what do you mean Michael, of course your my best friend we've been friends our whole life!"

"Then why do I hardly see you anymore then?" **_SHIT, SHUT UP NOW NOW NOW, OH GOD._**

"You know I've been wondering ever since I got with Jake was if I had done something wrong to hurt you Michael! I've been thinking that this is my fault?! All of it, you don't think I've noticed how much I hardly see you these days?! Because I do! I notice! I've been trying so hard to get back to the way we were so WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?!

"IT'S BECAUSE IM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" **_CRAP, WELL THAT'S CERTAINLY SCREWED THIS UP._**

At first he wasn't sure if he'd said it out loud or not…she just sort of looked at him as if time had frozen and nothing else was moving.

"Your…you, you love me?"

Yup, he did say it.

Then he was the one who didn't speak, he was the one who stared at her, he was the one who was the coward and did what he's been doing for 4 years, he walked away, got into his car and drove off.

Oops, so originally I said that this would be a oneshot, but the way that I've ended this, I might carry it on?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm carrying onJ thank you guys! Just a little note, when the writing is in Bold and Italic then that is the character thinking to themselves in their heads…basically.

Christine still was standing in the garage stunned by what her best friend had just said, **_he can't mean that can he? I mean he always freezes every time I'm going out with Jake or just leaves uncomfortably, but he just said that then drove off didn't he? If someone said that they're in love with you for a joke, they wouldn't walk away, they'd stand there and laugh about it, and then you'd laugh too…why aren't I laughing at this, why wasn't he laughing?_**

She walked back over to her house, thinking about this, forgetting about the car that her father wasn't going to like if she hadn't cleaned it, but that was the least of her problems, right now, her best friend had just said he loves her, she sat down onto the couch and just well…thought.

* * *

Michael stormed into his house and slammed the door shut, completely forgetting that he wasn't alone, "OH MY GOD MICHAEL YOU'RE AN IDIOT, ABSOLUTE IDIOT, WHY DID YOUR STUPID MOUTH HAVE TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD, AHH" he was pacing in the hallway.

"MICHAEL STACCATO VINCENT HODGINS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SLAMMING THE DOOR FOR!?" Angela walked out into the hallway to see her son obviously annoyed about something, very annoyed.

Michael calmed down and realised how angry he must have looked right now, "Sorry mom, uh, I'm just gunna head up to my room now,"

"No, you're not, not until you tell me why you just came storming in here angry as hell and almost breaking the door off of its hinges!"

Now, Michael knows his mom, and he knows if he doesn't tell her every single little detail about why he's angry, then…well, all hell will break lose, but this, uh uh, this is too big to tell her about, his mom will tell Brennan, then she will tell Booth then I'll be dead by the end of the day as soon as Booth finds out., "It's nothing mom"

"No. it's something, you don't come in here acting like you are unless something big happened…did you have an argument with Christine?"

**_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes _**"No, mom, don't worry about it okay, sorry for slamming the door."

Yeah, Angela saw right through that one, "It is Christine, what happened" she'd never seen him this angry or upset before and this is her own son, must have been a big argument. "Michael, you need to tell me, or I swear to god, I will drive over there myself and ask Christi-"

"NO!" **_Shit, I need to stop having outbursts like that. _**

"Okay, right, you," she pointed at him ", tell me. Now." She raised one eyebrow at him and he knew he was never going to get out of this one.

He stared at her hoping she would back down but that was never going to happen, "I-I'm…I'm in love with Chrissy" **_Okay, you've said it, now you just have to wait, crap, oh god._**

"Well I already knew that"

His eyes practically bulged out of his head, "Yo-You…How do you kn-What?"

"Well you do make it pretty obvious, the way you're so protective of her, the way you look at her every time you see her, and whenever she walks into the room and you make her laugh…it's like seeing you on Christmas morning when you were five and your father got you a bug"

He blushed and suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"So that's what all of this is about, you being in love with Christine?"

"No, well yes and no, partly," he looked up and carried on ", I kinda blurted it out when we were, sorta arguing."

He saw his mother stare at him blankly then her face broke out into a huge smile, "Well it's about time!"

"What! No its not, I don't know when or how, but I sure as hell wasn't planning on telling her like this! I'm the idiot who just practically screamed at his best friend that he loves her! She froze and stared at me, with this expression and it- I… I don't know what it was but it dint look good, then I just stormed out of the garage and drove home and if I could I would punch myself for doing that because I might have just ruined the best thing that has ever happened in my entire life!"

Angela stared at him, that was more of an outburst than she ever thought she'd hear from him, "Well, you need to go and tell her that, exactly that, because I see that she loves you, you were just lucky enough to realise you were in love with her first, she hasn't realised that yet, and I bet you, she's very close to realising that right now."

Michael just stood there and in one swift movement, he grabbed his keys, and ran out the door again.

* * *

Aha! Im kinda liking this now!


	3. Chapter 3

Michael drove faster than he ever as in his life, his mother was right, why not just tell her that? He'd been wanting to tell her for nearly 4 years, just do it! **_Shit I'm here, crap, what if Uncle Booth's home, crap, what if anyone's home? _**He walked up to the door and knocked on it, usually he would just walk in but he didn't think that that would be the best decision right now.

He stood there waiting a few minutes and then knocked again, thinking that she just didn't hear him, he waited again, then knocked and waited a few more times, still no answer.

"Michael, are you okay?" The voice of Brennan startled him and he turned round to see her with Booth just jogging up behind her, just getting home.

"Huh, yeah, just do you happen to know where Christine is? I uh, wanted to see if she, um…wanted to go and get something to eat" **_Nice save there dude._**

"Yeah, she's gone out with Jake tonight"

**_Crap! Oh god of course she said that she's going to the mall with Jake, that's how this whole thing started._**

"Oh yeah, she uh, mentioned that earlier, I'll uh, I'll just see you later" Michael went to walk back to his car

"Michael," he turned back around at the sound of his name coming from Brennan ", are you sure you're okay?"

**_No, of course not I've ruined everything, _**"Yeah, thanks Aunt Bren I'm fine"

* * *

Michael sat in his car a few minutes after they had entered back into their house, **_now what? She obviously is still with Jake if she's gone out with him tonight, I really need to see her, like now, or I never will tell her…you know again. Mall, she's at the mall, but she's with her boyfriend, god that wouldn't go down well, walking up to them and just saying, "hey! I'm completely in love with your girlfriend and I think you're a total jerk!" I think he'd throw me into the fountain, no just go home man, it's been a long day…_**

He pulled of the curb and started to head home, he'd just rounded the corner of his road when he saw her car, parked right in front of his house, as he got closer, he could see her, sitting there, it looked like she was crying, **_No, Christine never cries, the only time I've ever seen her cry was at Hank's funeral. _**He pulled up behind her and got out quietly, he walked over to her window and it was confirmed, there she was, crying her eyes out in front of his house sitting in her car.

* * *

**_AT THIS POINT I DECIDED TO DO A PART FROM CHRISTINE AFTER MICHAEL LEFT HER AT HER HOUSE BEFORE, AND TO WHAT SHE HAD BEEN DOING WHILST MICHAEL HAD WENT TO HER HOUSE AS I REALISED HOW MUCH THIS HAD BEEN FOCUSING ON MICHAEL, SO YEAH, HERE GOES…_**

* * *

She sat there and just stared until her phone buzzed and startled her;

_1 new message from Jake: Hey, we need to talk_

**_What? I thought I was supposed to be seeing him in like an hour…crap, he's going to break up with me, ugh, can this day get any worse?_**

She picked up her phone and told him to meet her at the park

* * *

**_INSERT A SCENE WHERE JAKE BREAKS UP WITH CHRISTINE BLA BLA BLA, SORRY I KNOW THIS IS STUPID BUT I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE FOR THIS PART SO YEAH._**

* * *

She had no idea how she ended up at Michaels place, she knew why, it was just her instinct place to go there, whenever she was hurt, sad or just plain stressed out, it would always be made better by her walking into Michaels house and just sitting there for hours, forgetting about everything else that mattered in the world.

Now she was sitting in her car, occasionally looking over and seeing Angela or Hodgins, walking by the window, she never saw Michael, not once, she didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, then everything just started to build up, she started to realise what had happened in just the space of one day; her boyfriend had broken up with her for no reason whatsoever and she'd realised why he was nicknamed the biggest jerk in high school, but the biggest thing, the most important person in the whole world told her that he was in love with her, suddenly she realised that she'd gotten herself so overwhelmed over what had happened and just sat there and cried, cried like there was no tomorrow, but no matter how hard she tried to, she just couldn't stop.

She thought she heard the faint sound of a car and a door shutting but just ignored it, **_you're in public for god sake, of course the whole world isn't going to stop just because you're crying. _**

A knock on the window made her jump and look up, and there he was, standing there, looking more hurt than she was feeling right now, they just stared at each other, for what felt like hours, him on the other side of the window, her sitting tin the car with red eyes and more tears welling up again.

She was the first one to break it, she had to look down because she wasn't going to let him see her cry, especially not over this, not now anyway.

* * *

**_-BACK TO MICHAEL-_**

* * *

**_No please, don't look away Christine, please don't, god why is she crying, it's because of me, shit I'm the biggest jerk there is going, no one ever makes Christine cry, especially not her best friend, shit, I've really screwed up now. I have to do something,_**

He bends down and knocks on the window again, she doesn't look up this time.

"Christine, please let me in" he may be on the other side of the window from her but he knows that she can hear him because she visibly freezes, and he swears to god that he can see her brain working thinking about her options.

She wordlessly presses the button inside the car to unlock the doors, indicating for him to go in. he jogs around the front of the car, and gets into the passenger side of the vehicle.

And there it is that silence again, it's just so awkward that he feels so awkward and he bets that she feels the same.

"Jake broke up with me"

There it was, those 5 words that made him want to go and shoot that jerk in the face, he had a feeling that this would happen at some point, but with what happened earlier, she didn't need it today.

"Is that why you're crying?" **_Hey, I have to ask_**

She just shrugs, "partly"

He knew what the other part was, him. Right now he needs to forget about why he went out in the first place, and just…be her best friend. Nothing more.

"You want some cocoa?" he gave her a small smile, this girl could drink cocoa anywhere, even if she had no clue where she was or what was happening, if she had some cocoa, she'd be fine.

He swore he saw her smile a little, "yeah" she said with a cracked voice.

* * *

Oh, I think I'm beginning to dedicate my life to this story this is the third chapter I've written in two days, eh, oh well, I'm in the middle of writing a cute BB future oneshot too, so look out, I'm becoming obsessed;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! so this is chapter 4 and I just wanted to say thankyou so so so so so much ****_taytaycoco_**** for betaing (is that the right word?) this chapter for me and it has honestly helped me so much and hopefully my writing will be more clear and better from now on so thankyou!**

* * *

As we walked up to his house, I was desperately trying to wipe my eyes, I don't want to explain to Angela or Hodgins that I'm crying partly because of Michael, because I'm pretty sure that Aunt Angela would smack him before she even knew what he'd done to make me cry.

We walked through the front door and first saw Hodgins, "Hey…Christine, are you okay?"

_Damn it, I knew I didn't wipe my eyes enough, just lie, say yes, ugh._"Yeah, Uncle Hodgins I'm fine."

"Uh dad, is it okay if Chrissy stays for a while for some cocoa?" I hear Michael ask beside me.

Angela walks into the room, "Of course, you know you don't even need to ask Michael, Christine's family."

_Well that just made everything that he said to me earlier even worse…_

But, of course Angela knew that look, it was the, _my-hearts-just-been-broken-and-I-need-a-hug-and-ice-cream-look._ I'm sure Angela doesn't think that Michael had caused that, if anything it should make her feel better.

Angela also knew that I would drink an excessive amount of cocoa if something really bad happened or if I was just having a bad day. It always would be here, their house, and I'd be there for hours just spending time with Michael.

* * *

We both made our cocoa and sat in the kitchen, the only sounds wafting through the air were occasional slurps of steaming cocoa. We just sat there in utter silence. Sometimes sharing awkward glances. This is definitely not one of our shining moments. Yep, here it is again, I know what he's going to say soon, he's going to want to say something stupid like '_I didn't mean what I said earlier' _or '_I'm sorry I take it back, can we forget about this please?'_ But the only problem is that I don't want him to take it back. I don't want him to be sorry. Why don't I want him to take it back? Was it a good thing that he said it? Oh my god, am I in love with my best friend as well? We were still sitting in silence when Angela came in.

"Hey you guys, Jack and I are going out to dinner, you guys want to come with?"

Michael looked at me to see that I was still staring off into space, too shrouded by my own thoughts to care about going out to eat. He answered for me, "Uhm...no. Thanks mom, I think we'll just find something in the house, or order a pizza or something."

I do happen to notice Angela smile at him, probably because she finds this whole situation '_adorable'_ and realises that Michael, '_needs the space to talk to me.'_

"Okay, but make sure you do eat, we'll be back in a couple hours."

I hear the door shut and a car engine start and that was when he finally started to speak.

"Um Chrissy, what I said earlier...uh...well...uhm..." he put his face in his hands and started again, "Yeah, what I said earlier, I uh,"

No. He's going to take it back now isn't he? I should feel happy about this. _Should_. As if some big weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Why don't I feel that relief? Crap, I don't even know what is happening right now.


End file.
